cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Liz Stuart
Liz Stuart (19?? - ) Note: Name misspelled on IMDb page. TV Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: The Wrong Side of the Tracks (2006) [Sniffles]: Crushed by falling roller coaster car. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: From Hero to Eternity (2006) [Sniffles]: Killed when David Winn swings the tree house Liz and Michael "Lippy" Lipman were in like a bat. They were crushed against the walls. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Party Animal (2006) '[''Sniffles]: Cut into pieces inside of a barrel with sharp implements stabbed into it by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Ipso Fatso (2006) '[Sniffles]: Accidentally crushed by Peter Herrmann's treadmill. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Concrete Solution (2006) '[''Sniffles]: Head crushed by steering wheel after crashing into another car. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Who's to Flame? (2006) '[Sniffles]: Burned by explosion and cut into pieces by glass shards. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Every Litter Bit (2006) '[''Sniffles]: Torn in half by while chained to a tree that was being torn in half. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: As You Wish (2006) '[Sniffles]: Crushed by rocket. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Take a Hike (2006) '[''Sniffles]: Impaled by rock. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Dunce Upon a Time (2006) '[Sniffles]: Cut to pieces when David Winn performs magic tricks with him in the cup. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: A Hole Lotta Love (2006) '[''Sniffles]: Repeatedly pierced by cans of beans. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: Mime to Five (2006) '[Sniffles]: Drowned on the beach. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: Blast from the Past (2006) '[''Sniffles]: Crushed by time machine. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Idol Curiosity (2006) '[Sniffles]: Cut in half by idol's curse. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Ten Speed: Sight for Sore Eyes (2006) '[''Sniffles]: Crushed by sign. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Eleventh Hour: Wingin' It (2006) '[Sniffles]: Dismembered by food cart. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Eleventh Hour: Tongue in Cheek (2006) '[''Sniffles]: Organs removed by makeshift propeller made of a paddle and his own tongue. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Twelfth Night: I've Got You Under My Skin (2006) '[Sniffles]: Head cut in half by table. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Twelfth Night: In a Jam (2006) '[''Sniffles]: Organs removed by his mouth after tongue gets stuck in rotating recording mechanism. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Friday the 13th: Double Whammy (2006) '[Sniffles]: Killed by arrows by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) Web Series Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: Crazy Ant-ics (2000) [Sniffles]: Upper body blown up by ants. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Treasure Those Idol Moments (2000) [Sniffles]: Sinks in quicksand (death induced by an idol's curse). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Boo Do You Think You Are? (2000) [Sniffles]: Part of head ripped off by monster hand on haunted house ride. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Tongue Twister Trouble (2000) [Sniffles]: Frozen in water. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Spare Me (2001) [Sniffles]: Accidentally decapitates self when attempting to use mouth to use a bowling ball. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark (2001) [Sniffles]: Head explodes from heat of the sun. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Class Act (2002) [Sniffles]: Killed in giant explosion (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: A Hard Act to Swallow (2003) [Sniffles]: Blown up from the inside out by ants. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Suck It Up (2004) [Sniffles]: Accidentally sucking his brain and entire body through small tube. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: From A to Zoo (2005) [Sniffles]: Organs ripped out by baboon. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Peas in a Pod (2008) [Sniffles]: Face rubbed off by a Pod Lumpy (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Wrath of Con (2009) [Sniffles]: Accidentally crushed by rubble. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Something Fishy (2009) [Sniffles]: Head cut in half by a flag pole. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: See You Later, Elevator (2010) [Sniffles]: Cut in half by elevator doors. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Brake the Cycle (2012) [Sniffles]: Impaled with two pencils by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: All Work and No Play (2013) [Sniffles]: Head crushed by David Winn's crane. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Buns of Steal (2013) [Sniffles]: Head impaled by wooden plank. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Pet Peeve (2013) [Sniffles]: Head cut by road. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Dream Job (2014) [Sniffles]: Frozen and smashed by comet. Decapitated with guillotine. Blown up by dynamite. Crushed by falling door. Impaled by tree branch. Skewered and cooked. Impaled by pipe. (All deaths occur in dream.) (Played for comedic effect.) Category:Actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by accidental crushing Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by accidental burning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:Death scenes by curse Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by electronic device Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by quicksand Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accidental decapitation Category:Death scenes in space Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by rollercoaster crash